


Fairytale

by Hikkora



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dressrosa, Fairy, Green Bit, Three blessings, fairy godmother - Freeform, fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikkora/pseuds/Hikkora
Summary: A short fic for Women! Wanted Zine - flash fic challenge, prompt: fairytaleA classic fairytale with a twist.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Women! Wanted Zine: Flash Fics





	Fairytale

Once upon a time there was a tiny kingdom on a small island. For its inhabitants the island seemed to be gigantic - but to tell you the truth they were all really small by the standards of the average-sized humans. You could fit one in your palm! Big people like you and I used to call them fairies or dwarves, but they always called themselves Tontattas.  
They had their joys and sorrows and tried to live their lives as pleasantly as they could. They celebrated every happy event together, so there was nothing strange about the fact that now they gathered themselves in the main square to see with their own eyes the newborn little princess, their future queen.  
The little princess giggled happily at the fairy godmothers standing beside her cradle. She had big blue eyes, gold hair, a fluffy tail and a pointy nose - and her parents gave her a really sweet name, Mansherry.

"My gift is kindness, may you be friendly, considerate, generous and loved by everyone," the first one said. The crowd erupted in cheers. It was a really good wish.

"My blessing is compassion, may you heal all the pain and wipe away tears of those in need," added the second one. An avalanche of applause followed. This gift was even better than the previous one and they couldn’t wait to hear the final one. They were all ears.

"And I give you a short temper," said the last fairy quickly after a short moment of consideration.

"What!?" all of the gathered Tontattas exclaimed at the statement. This certainly wasn't the kind of surprise they were expecting. What kind of a gift was that?!

"Occasionally, just when it comes to boys," added the fairy to calm them down. Nobody knew if it was really a blessing or a curse.


End file.
